Tenir l'infini dans la paume de ma main
by CryingAlice
Summary: Castiel rend visite à Dean avec des motifs personnels. Ils parlent et le résultat est, comment dire, inattendu Dean/Castiel . Attention, occiness et romantisme abusif.


_**NdA**__ : a) C'est un slash ; b) c'est un lime ; c) C'est un peu doucereux, avec des personnages un peu OCC (et je le déplore, croyez le)_

_Si l'une de ces conditions est problématique pour vous, allez en paix._

_Sinon, vous êtes plus que bienvenu ^^, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review positive ou négative, vous savez que les auteurs ne vivent que de ça (et accessoirement d'amour et d'eau fraîche)_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Vous voyez les scénaristes écrire ça, vous ? Non. Donc cette série et tous ses personnages ne sont pas à moi…_

**Tenir l'infini dans la paume de ma main, et l'éternité dans une heure… **

_04 : 27 _

Dean s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait eu un cauchemar si réel qu'il se croyait revenu en Enfer, et pendant un instant, même la vision de la chambre du motel ne le réconforta pas. Après tout, Alistair était tout à fait capable de créer des illusions cruelles de sécurité. Puis il vit Castiel, appuyé contre l'un des murs, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté et les yeux fixés sur la télé qui était restée allumée sur un vieux film des années 50. Bien. Alistair ne pouvait certainement pas imiter l'ange et son regard à la fois curieux et pensif.

-Bonsoir, Dean.

-Ca t'arrive de frapper avant d'entrer ? Grogna-t-il pour masquer son soulagement.

-Je ne passe pas par la porte, expliqua Castiel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse évidence.

-Non, j'ai remarqué. Je suis en train de rêver ?

Castiel secoua la tête négativement et se détacha du mur pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où Dean était toujours à moitié allongé. Dean se redressa et se leva, content d'avoir le dessus en terme de position. Content aussi d'être habillé. Il ne dormait plus en boxer depuis que l'ange avait pris l'habitude de débarquer à l'improviste la nuit. Il fit mine de regarder autour de lui.

-Où est le casse-couilles de service ?

Castiel pencha la tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Samuel ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Sam est avec Ruby, dans la chambre à coté. Je parle de l'espèce de pitbull sous amphét' que tu traines partout.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils, réprobateur.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler de cette manière d'un ange, Dean. C'est un blasphème.

-Et quand il nous traite de singe, je suppose qu'il le dit avec un trop plein d'affection ?

Dean se demanda vaguement si les anges comprenaient l'ironie. Uriel, lui, la comprenait. Mais Castiel avait toujours eu l'air si…détaché, vraiment hors-du-monde. Quoique. Il se souvenait les avoir traité, lui et Uriel, de « Salauds » et de l'avoir entendu répondre, « C'est exacte. Et ? ».

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-Uriel est…frustré par nombres de comportements humains. Ne l'es-tu pas toi-même ?

Dean serra les dents mais ne dit rien et préféra changer de conversation.

-Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? Voyage initiatique ? Mission suicide ? Nouvelle menace divine contre mon petit frère? Ou t'es juste venu prendre le thé ?

Les yeux bleus de l'ange, de l'hôte de l'ange se corrigea-t-il, se posèrent sur son visage et un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je suis venu de mon propre chef, pour te parler. Mais je ne dirai pas non à un thé, je n'en ai jamais gouté.

-De ton propre chef ? Je croyais que vous pouviez pas faire ce genre de truc ?

Les yeux bleus quittèrent son visage, Castiel détourna la tête.

-Nous sommes supposés ne pas agir sans ordre.

Merde, songea Dean en levant un sourcil.

-T'es pas en train de désobéir là ?

L'ange soupira.

-Non. Mais je suis sur le fil, comme vous dîtes.

L'ainé des Winchester ne savait trop que penser de cette réponse.

-Ok…Donc…hem…que me vaut l'honneur ? Ah... J'ai pas de thé, mais j'ai de la bière si tu veux ? A moins que vous soyez pas supposé boire d'alcool non plus ?

-La plupart des bières ont commencé à être fabriqué dans des Abbayes. Et lorsque le prêtre reprend les paroles du Christ « ceci est mon sang », il…

-Ca va, ça va, je vois le genre. Une bière donc.

Dean ouvrit leur glacière et en tira deux bouteilles de bière avant d'en tendre une à l'ange. Il ouvrit la sienne d'un geste précis et avala une gorgé avant de se rendre compte que Castiel regardait toujours la bouteille, vaguement perplexe.

-Quoi ? C'est une bière. Ok, peut-être pas la meilleure au monde, mais elle est pas mal.

-Non, Dean, ça n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'ouvre.

Dean ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire. Se rendant compte que l'ange pouvait le prendre mal, et il lui arrivait d'être effrayant quand il s'énervait, il se força à se calmer. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour regarder Castiel, celui-ci souriait doucement.

-Sérieux ?

-Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois très sérieux en ce moment, Dean.

-Non, j'veux dire, tu sais vraiment pas l'ouvrir ?

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je dit cela, sinon ?

-Laisse tomber.

-La bouteille ?

Certaines conversations existent juste pour vous donner mal au crâne.

-Non ! Je veux dire…ahh…laisse tomb…ah ! Juste, donne-moi ça !

Vraiment mal au crâne ! Il ouvrit la bouteille et la rendit à l'ange. Et en profita pour noter que la tenue de Saint comptable n'avait vraiment pas changée.

-T'as pas chaud avec cette horreur sur le dos ?

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son pardessus, puis hocha la tête pour lui-même et, après avoir posé la bouteille, le retira d'un geste souple, sans se lever. Dean avala difficilement sa gorgé de bière. Un ange, dans un corps mâle qui plus est, ne devrait pas être aussi sexy simplement parce qu'il retire son manteau. _Je retourne en Enfer illico avec des idées pareilles !_ _Pense femme, Dean,_ se morigéna-t-il, _pense Anna_ _!_ Mais ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Penser à la jeune fille et à son destin l'attristait, le culpabilisait et l'enrageait tout à la fois.

-Alors, pourquoi t'as décidé de braver les foudres du pitbull…hem, d'Uriel, pour venir me parler ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, une certaine appréhension se lisant sur ses traits, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de bière. Il l'avala, toujours concentré. Puis en but une autre.

-C'est… (Il semblait chercher le mot approprié)… amer. Mais pas désagréable.

-T'as jamais bu de bière ?

Castiel nia de la tête.

-Je n'avais jamais pris de réceptacle lors de mes précédents passages sur Terre.

Il posa la bouteille et se leva pour faire face à Dean, ses yeux bleus étaient graves et…tristes ? Il prit une seconde, puis :

-Je suis venu m'excuser, Dean. Pour Anna. Je…

Il sembla hésiter.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je sais, je sais, les ordres et toutes ces conneries.

Castiel se détourna et se posta devant la fenêtre.

-Ce ne sont pas des « conneries », comme tu le dis si élégamment.

Y avait-il de l'ironie dans cette douce voix grave ?

-Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je me référais. Je n'avais pas le choix parce qu'Anna était ce qu'elle était. Vous n'auriez pu la protéger des démons pour toujours. Et nous aurions perdu, mes frères auraient été nombreux à être détruits.

-Alors pourquoi refuser de lui rendre sa grâce, plutôt que de la tuer ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas le gentils petit toutou que vous vouliez qu'elle soit ? Parce qu'elle voulait penser par elle-même et avoir des émotions ?

Il savait qu'il était injuste d'être aussi agressif et acide avec le seul ange qui semblait réellement penser que les humains et leurs sentiments, que les sentiments de Dean, étaient importants et méritaient qu'on s'y attarde. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ca faisait trop mal. Le sort d'Anna était une plaie qui n'arrivait pas à cicatriser.

Cependant, la réaction de Castiel ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il se retourna vers lui, les yeux agrandis de surprise et de consternation. C'était la première fois que Dean voyait son visage être aussi expressif.

-C'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

Dean resta un instant interdit, puis se reprit, se souvenant de la tristesse de « son » ange quand elle lui avait accordé son pardon. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de défendre Anna avec hargne cependant. Castiel avait retrouvé son expression neutre, s'était détourné et regardait de nouveau par la fenêtre.

-Je suppose que c'est ainsi qu'elle se le justifie à elle-même, murmura-t-il après une courte pause.

_C'est étrange_, songea Dean, _cette façon qu'il a de toujours peser ses mots avant de parler. De prendre le temps d'en mesurer la portée…_

-Anael n'a jamais accepté le parfait désintéressement qui doit accompagner notre rôle.

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je la comprends ! Si c'est pour être une parfaite statue, n'avoir aucun intérêt pour les humains, ce qu'ils sont et ressentent, ce…que…

Pendant qu'il parlait, Castiel vint lui faire face, calmement, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, ce qui déstabilisa l'humain.

_Il a des yeux magnifiques…Les yeux d'un possédé, Dean ! Un pauvre gars qui n'a probablement jamais voulu finir élu divin, tout comme toi ! Arrête de fantasmer sur une énergie lumineuse sous prétexte qu'elle possède un petit corps de rêve ! Ouais, bien sûr, parce que le fait que cette énergie soit Castiel, sérieux, curieux de tout, attentif, puissant et sûr de lui n'a rien à voir avec ton attraction pour son corps…_

L'ange brisa le silence :

-Tu m'as mal compris, Dean. C'est l'absence d'égoïsme qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, et non l'absence d'émotion. Lorsqu'Anael… Anna a voulu connaître l'amour, le sexe ou la joie, elle l'a voulu pour elle seule. Je suis sûr que tu connais l'expression « avec de grands pouvoirs viennent de grandes responsabilités ». Nos pouvoirs sont aux services des hommes et de Dieu. Nous devons veiller les mortels, nous battre pour eux, les défendre de mal, les protéger d'eux même, amener leurs âmes au paradis…Nous ne sommes pas libres ! Ce que nous faisons, nous seuls sommes capables de l'accomplir ! C'est notre responsabilité, notre devoir, d'obéir, de ne rien vouloir pour nous même ! Sais-tu le nombre de mortels et d'immortels qui ont eu à souffrir du choix d'Anna ? Sais-tu combien d'âme ont été perdu à l'Enfer par sa faute ?

Il y avait une trace de colère dans sa voix, froide et tranchante comme un vent d'hiver, comme le jour où il avait menacé Dean de le renvoyer en Enfer. Ses yeux avaient changé, il semblait une porte ouverte vers un abîme de lumière. Un instant ils semblèrent s'agrandir et Dean se sentit plonger…Il était au milieu de lourds nuages noirs et une tempête grondaient. Il entendit un nombre infini de voix hurlant « Anael ! », puis il vit une lueur bleutée éclairant la nuit entre les nuages…Puis des cris d'agonie, de terreurs, des larmes…L'Enfer…

Et ce fut tout. Il était de nouveau dans la chambre, regardant Castiel, dont les yeux n'étaient en rien différents de ceux d'un humain. Comment concilier le puissant guerrier de Dieu, le froid stratège, et l'être qui penchait la tête sur le coté avec curiosité à la moindre nouveauté terrestre?

-Je ferais mieux de partir.

Castiel s'écarta et retourna vers le lit pour récupérer le vêtement abandonné.

-Eh, Cas…Attends, s'il-te-plaît.

L'ange tourna à demi la tête vers lui.

-C'est…C'est vrai ? Anna, elle…Je la comprends quand même…mais…Alors, vous…Tu peux ressentir des émotions ?

Castiel se tourna tout à fait vers lui.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi serais-je venu ce soir, sinon ?

Dean hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour le bénéfice de Castiel.

-Tu devrais finir ta bière…

A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune envie de voir l'ange partir. Il savait que c'était égoïste, que le soldat de Dieu avait probablement beaucoup à faire, mais il aimait sa compagnie, surtout comme cela, en dehors de tout enjeu apocalyptique.

Castiel acquiesça et se rassit sur le lit, posant son pardessus soigneusement plié à ses cotés. Il prit la bouteille abandonnée et la porta à sa bouche, lentement, regardant Dean pendant qu'il buvait, dans une attitude qui, chez n'importe qui d'autre, aurait été qualifiée de séductrice.

_C'estpasvraic'estpasvraic'estpasvrai… Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non, Dean ! C'est un bon dieu d'ange, crétin ! He-llo, créature innocente des plaisirs de la chair, là ! Tu veux vraiment y retourner, en Enfer, mon p'tit vieux !_

-Dean ?

-Hn ?

Castiel avait de nouveau penché la tête sur le coté et le fixait d'un regard pénétrant.

-Tu me regardes étrangement.

_Grillé ! Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées…_

-Arrête-ça !

Castiel eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Quoi ?

-Lire dans ma tête !

L'ange leva les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, Dean. J'ai seulement une intime compréhension des sentiments et émotions d'une âme lorsque je la regarde.

L'humain posa la bouteille de bière vide sur un meuble.

-Et comment tu fais ça ?

-En plongeant dans les yeux d'un humain.

Dean s'obligea à ne pas fermer les siens par automatisme face à une telle réponse.

-Ah. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te colles tout le temps à moi en me fixant là, dit-il en désignant ses yeux de son index et son majeur.

Mais Castiel avait détourné le visage et regardait la bouteille entre ses mains d'un air…gêné ?

-Cas ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

L'ange leva les yeux, mais regardait devant droit devant lui. Cette attitude rappelait à Dean ce jour où Castiel avait confessé avoir des doutes quant à la droiture de ses actions.

-La vérité, c'est que…je suis aussi venu m'excuser parce que…

Dean fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'ange en perte réelle de mot.

-Je ne suis pas différent d'Anael.

Dean fronça les sourcils et dans son inattention, eut un mouvement malheureux. Il lâcha la bouteille qui explosa sur le sol, couvrant son pantalon de ce qui restait de son contenu.

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il se retint tout juste d'ajouter « Nom de Dieu !», mais Castiel tiqua quand même, en faisant une petite moue que Dean, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. L'ange posa sa propre bouteille et le rejoignit, étudiant l'état de son jean.

-Tu devrais l'enlever.

Il n'y avait que sollicitude dans son ton, aucun sous-entendu, mais la libido de Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Castiel n'attendit pas son consentement et saisit, puis détacha le bouton du jean d'un Dean bien trop surpris pour réagir. Lorsqu'il sentit la braguette glisser avec un claquement, il eut tout de même un sursaut.

-CasCasCastiel…qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Et dans un excellent timing, on frappa à la porte et la voix de Sam lui parvint :

-Dean ? Tout va bien ?

Les murs de ces motels pourraient aussi bien être en papier ! Putain, pourvu que Sam est pas la mauvaise idée de… Les doigts de Castiel quittèrent finalement son pantalon. _Merci, Seigneur !_ Enfin, remercier le Seigneur n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire dans ce genre de position…_C'est un geste chaste pour lui, Dean, pense avec ta tête et pas avec autre chose pour une fois !_

-Ouais, ouais Sammy, t'inquiète ! J'ai juste fait tomber ma bouteille de bière.

-Oh, Dean !

Il y avait un mélange bien connu d'agacement et de résignation dans la voix de son frère.

-J'espère que j'ai rien interrompu ! Réplica l'ainé avec malice.

Il n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise avec le fait que Sam partagea son intimité et son lit avec un démon, spécialement Ruby. Mais pour son Sammy, il tentait de faire un effort et de freiner sa jalousie et son inquiétude quant à la place grandissante que cette garce avait dans la vie de son frère. Un « hum » exaspéré fut sa seule réponse et il entendit les pas de son frère regagnant sa chambre.

-Crétin, cria-t-il, juste pour entendre l'inévitable « Andouille » en réponse.

C'était ces petits riens qui le réconfortaient, qui le persuadaient que Sam était et restait bien Sam. Son Sammy. Le petit frère à qui il avait changé les couches, duquel il avait pansé les bobos, auquel il avait appris à embrasser et à se battre, et qui le regardait comme un héros, du moins avant ses 18 ans…

Mais son frère s'éloignait irrévocablement, petit-à-petit et il n'y pouvait rien. Cette pensée l'effrayait et le désespérait. Il fit donc comme toujours en pareil cas et repoussa au fond de son esprit ces émotions mal venues.

Il reporta son attention sur Castiel, qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours son pantalon.

-Tu sens la bière, remarqua enfin l'ange, comme s'il s'agissait d'une découverte transcendantale.

-…Heu… ouais, j'ai de la bière sur moi, donc je sens la bière…

Castiel eut une nouvelle fois ce demi-sourire pensif, se rendant probablement compte du ridicule de sa phrase.

-Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude des différentes odeurs, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il se rembrunit et s'écarta.

-A part celles du sang et de la chair…

Dean savait d'instinct qu'il se référait à l'Enfer. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il s'en voulait presque de ses fantasmes à propos de l'ange, son sauveur, qui était allé en Enfer pour lui. Mais ça n'expliquait pas…

-Cas, pourquoi t'as dit que t'es comme Anna ?

Castiel nia de la tête, dos à Dean, mais ne dit rien. L'humain s'approcha et, dans un mouvement hésitant, posa la main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

-Cas ?

Celui-ci secoua encore la tête, prit une inspiration et lui fit face. Son visage était grave, exprimant une certaine angoisse. Pourtant Dean ne pouvait voir au-delà de sa beauté, sa masculinité n'enlevant rien à la douceur de ses traits.

-Pas comme Anna, Dean. Comme Anael, avant sa chute. Je sens que je suis soumis à la même tentation.

Le cœur de Dean se mit à battre un peu plus vite alors même qu'il s'admonestait : _Et quand bien même, tu le tenterais, Dean ? Tu veux vraiment le damner ? Pour qu'il finisse comme Anna, traqué par cet exalté d'Uriel et toute la clique des, comment était-ce déjà que les appelait Alistair, « cons fanatiques gonflés de leur propre vertu » ?_

Cependant la confession de l'ange ne semblait pas s'arrêter là.

-Lorsqu'Anna t'a embrassé, Dean, je…J'ai ressenti de la jalousie, pour la première fois de toute mon existence. C'est pour ça que je _devais_ m'excuser, parce que…pendant un instant…

Dean hocha doucement la tête, comprenant soudainement.

-Tu as voulu qu'elle meure ?

Castiel baissa la tête, de honte probablement.

Intimidé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'humain glissa sa main sous son menton, dans une légère caresse, avant de lui relever le visage.

-C'est…humain comme réaction.

Dean goutait l'ironie de ses mots, et elle avait un gout amer. Trop occupé à savourer la peau sous ses doigts,_ Il a la peau douce, même en sentant la rugosité de son début de barbe…_, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que l'ange ne bougeait plus et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il était trop tard.

-Tu ressens du désir pour ce réceptacle ? Questionna l'ange, sans aucune colère ou agressivité, en battant lentement des cils.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui dis ou pas ?_ Dean se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il s'avéra qu'il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Castiel plissa davantage les yeux et murmura :

-Pas seulement du désir physique…Des sentiments aussi. De l'affection. De l'amour. Pour moi ?

Cela sembla déstabiliser l'ange, davantage même que la convoitise de Dean envers son corps. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive.

-Tu sais que ce que tu fais là, on pourrait appeler ça violer l'intimité de quelqu'un, marmonna-t-il sans nier l'indiscutable.

Ses doigts, semblant s'être animés d'une volonté propre, glissèrent du cou vers le menton puis les lèvres pleines qui s'entrouvrirent à leur contacte. Il sentit le souffle de l'ange, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il respirait, et le sentit devenir plus rapide. Il vit Castiel fermer les yeux sous la caresse, et continua à explorer du bout des doigts le visage abandonné devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'impossible, en cet instant avec l'ange. C'était infiniment plus satisfaisant que de toucher un humain. Dean n'avait jamais ressentit une telle paix, une telle plénitude…et l'acte était si intime, justement parce que non sexuel, que c'en était presque douloureux. Son cœur se serrait, semblant prêt à exploser. Cet être de lumière, de pureté, ce guerrier sacré, s'abandonnant à lui…

_S'abandonnant à la tentation._

_Non. NON !_

Dean s'écarta brutalement, tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique, à l'idée, monstrueuse, de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Dean s'effondra au sol, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, oh mon dieu, pardon, pardon…

Il ne pouvait arrêter la litanie d'excuses maladroites s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il avait failli…Il avait…Peut-être que l'Enfer l'avait vraiment corrompu…

Il sentit les mains de Castiel se saisir délicatement des siennes et les écarter lentement de son visage. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à genou l'un en face de l'autre, les mains jointes, avant que Dean ne décide de rompre le silence.

-J'ai failli…Par ma faute, tu…

L'ange posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de l'humain en secouant la tête.

-Non, Dean. Tu n'es pas coupable. Je suis le seul responsable de ma faute. Je suis un ange, je t'ai sauvé, je suis ta rédemption, c'est normal que tu éprouve de l'attirance pour moi. C'est Dieu que tu aimes à travers moi.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? Non, mais il me prend pour un idiot ou quoi !_ Dean attrapa le poignet de Castiel et écarta sa main, sans la libérer.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu comprends pas ? Ton Dieu et sa prétendue miséricorde, je m'en balance ! Je refuse que tu te retrouves comme Anna par ma faute ! Mais c'est ton… oui, c'est ton corps que je désire ! Pas seulement parce qu'il est sexy, mais parce que t'es dedans ! Tu es la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivé…Et qui ne soit qu'à moi seul, qui comprenne qui je suis, qui…qui s'intéresse à moi…

Dean détestait paraître en demande. Demande d'affection, d'attention…Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

-Toi, Castiel. Pas ton… réceptacle ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles ! Et certainement pas Dieu non plus !

Il serra le poignet qu'il tenait et pressa la main de l'ange contre son visage, en embrassant la paume, se gorgeant du gout et de l'odeur insaisissables de sa peau. _Comment pourrais-je jamais me passer de ça ? Mais comment pourrais-je me pardonner si par ma faute il… ?_

-Mikhaïl Tsekhov.

Dean arrêta un instant son mouvement pour regarder le visage anxieux de l'ange, qui ne faisait aucun geste pour récupérer sa main.

-C'était son nom, avant qu'il accepte de me laisser sa dépouille terrestre pour rejoindre la demeure de notre Père.

Caressant inconsciemment la main dans la sienne, Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Il est mort ?

-En quelque sorte, temporisa Castiel, le résultat est semblable, il ne fait plus parti de ce monde. C'est mon fardeau à présent…

_Ce corps est le sien,_ réalisa Dean_, il ne possède personne._

-Dean…

La voix était à peine plus qu'un soupir. Il vit les yeux voilés de _son_ ange et ne put résister._ Je ne serai jamais assez fort, Cas…Vas-t'en…Vas-t'en avant que je ne t'entraine avec moi dans la perdition. _Mais leurs visages s'approchaient et Dean, pressant la main qu'il tenait toujours contre son torse, attrapa le cou de Castiel et l'attira à lui.

Pendant un instant qui lui parut durer des heures, ils restèrent les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres à quelques millimètres, respirant le même air. Il sentit la main libre de l'ange caresser son visage avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser. Il fit glisser la sienne le long de cou, s'insinuant sous la chemise grâce à une cravate négligemment nouée. Il suivit les muscles solides sous la soie de la peau d'une épaule, sentit le corps si proche du sien se mouvoir avec langueur accommodant ses caresses, alors que le souffle qui effleurait ses lèvres s'accélérait.

Il était en quête. C'était plus que l'acte sexuel, plus que faire l'amour même. Il voulait découvrir, apprendre l'ange par ses mains. Atteindre sa lueur, découvrir le sacré.

-Dean…La voix était étrange, si composée habituellement, elle était à présent presque suppliante.

-Cas…, il n'avait jamais entendu sa propre voix si rauque. Je ne peux pas…Tu seras damné…

Un douloureux murmure lui répondit.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, Dean. J'ai cédé. L'acte n'est que l'accomplissement d'un choix…Et ce choix est déjà fait.

Dean aurait voulu hurler de rage, pleurer… mais il ne s'autorisa pas à penser davantage. Lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent, le temps sembla s'arrêter complètement sous l'entière perfection du moment. D'un chaste geste d'affection, il devint échange de souffles, duel de langues. Dean sentit la main de son compagnon attraper convulsivement son tee-shirt, et en réponse mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de l'ange. Puis il glissa de nouveau dans la moiteur douce qui lui était offerte, essayant d'expliquer sans mots l'art du baiser. Il entoura la taille de son compagnon et l'attira tout contre lui, pressant leurs mains jointes entre eux.

-Dean…

Son nom semblait une fervente prière contre ses lèvres. Il se sentit submerger d'émotion et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ange, le serrant contre lui, incapable de retenir les larmes de bonheur amer qui lui échappaient. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte réconfortante. _Je ne veux pas…le perdre. _

L'ange s'écarta doucement et se redressa, l'entrainant par leurs mains jointes pour qu'il se lève, puis l'attira vers le lit.

-Cas, tu…

Mais son compagnon secoua la tête, avant de la pencher de coté. Le mouvement familier serra le cœur de Dean. L'expression sur le visage de Castiel était indéchiffrable, ses lèvres semblaient sur le point de sourire sans le faire réellement.

-Je veux te donner quelque chose, Dean, quelque chose qui t'appartiendra, à toi seul.

Il lâcha la main de l'humain et commença à se déshabiller sous ses yeux. Dean le regardait, immobile, encore sous le choc de ces mots qui réchauffait son âme comme rien n'avait pu le faire auparavant. Il s'émerveilla de l'absence totale de gêne ou de pudeur de la part de Castiel, dans sa nudité et son excitation visible. Le corps qui se dévoilait n'avait rien de la délicatesse et de la souplesse des courbes féminines auxquelles Dean était habitué, et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… Etait-ce parce qu'il était la demeure d'un ange que ce corps était aussi harmonieux ?

Une fois nu, il s'assit sur le lit et fixa le visage de Dean, qui ne savait pas s'il devait interpréter ce geste comme une invitation. Il n'avait plus été aussi hésitant depuis la nuit où il avait perdu sa virginité.

Castiel n'était pas l'une de ses innombrables conquêtes féminines, mais un ange puissant, un guerrier, peu importe son inexpérience en la matière. L'ange sourit, comme s'il avait suivit le cours de ses pensées et se laissa glisser sur le dos, avant de lui ouvrir les bras. _Innocent ? A le voir comme ça, on dirait pas…_

Et pourtant, même dans cette position, l'ange semblait hors du monde, inconsciemment sensuel, tout en lui offrant bien plus que son corps. _Sa grâce…Voilà ce qu'il m'offre…Et je n'en suis pas digne…_

-Tu mérites tout cela et plus encore, Dean. J'aimerais que tu puisses le croire.

Sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de la vision divine devant lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans quitter les yeux bleus du regard.

-Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas les pensées.

Castiel se redressa pour se mettre à son niveau et pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées. Je te connais, Dean, mieux que tu ne le croies. Tu es persuadé que ta valeur ne dépend que des autres, de Sam, des innocents que tu sauves… Mais c'est faux, tu es tellement plus que ça. Ton père le savait et notre Père, le sait aussi. J'ai été envahi par de nombreux doutes depuis le début de cette guerre, mais il y a une chose dont je suis absolument convaincu. Notre Seigneur n'aurait pu choisir meilleur élu.

Une vague de chaleur envahit le corps de Dean qui s'autorisa à caresser du dos de la main le beau visage de l'ange. Peu importe que ça soit vrai ou non, l'ange y croyait…C'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Tu as menacé de me renvoyer en Enfer si je ne te montrais pas un peu de respect, taquina-t-il gentiment.

Castiel baissa les yeux. Il marqua une courte pause puis avoua à voix basse :

-C'était maladroit, je sais. Mais je revenais d'une dure bataille, et te voir si agressif, doutant du Seigneur, remettant tout en cause, n'était pas facile. J'avais peur que tu refuses ton rôle. Tous nos efforts auraient été vains. Et puis, je ne connaissais pas alors.

-Cas, on s'est pas vu si souvent depuis ce jour-là pour que tu puisses mieux me connaitre…

Il s'interrompit, réalisant :

-Tu m'observes à mon insu ?

L'ange hocha la tête, apparemment étonné qu'il pose la question.

-Il m'aurait été impossible de te protéger sans cela. Je ne peux pas le faire perpétuellement, mais j'essaie.

Dean l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

-Il faut définitivement que je t'enseigne la notion de vie privée…

-Personne ne peut se cacher de Dieu, Dean…

Dean fit semblant de frissonner, pour le jeu. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

-Ne me le rappelle pas ! Et c'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie que mon mec sache tout ce que je fais.

Ahah, ça y était, cette adorable confusion et la tête penchée.

- Ton « mec » ?

Il acquiesça avec un « humhum » qui laissa l'ange visiblement perplexe. Celui-ci patienta quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne apparent que Dean n'allait pas élaborer davantage.

-Dean, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Winchester eut un sourire en coin, et retira son tee-shirt.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il. C'est pour ça que je vais te montrer…

Il repoussa gentiment Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau allongé et s'étendit à coté de lui, appuyé sur un coude. L'ange l'observait avec curiosité et Dean ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Et dire qu'il prétendait détester la romance…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de ce qu'était Castiel et par extension…

-Cas. Jure-moi que je te fais pas de mal, que je suis pas en train de te damner. Jure-le sur lui.

Il leva le doigt en l'air. L'ange passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dean, murmura-t-il à regret, c'est trop tard pour ça. Mais tu ne me damneras pas, je te le jure devant Dieu.

Dean avait tellement envie de le croire qu'il n'insista pas.

-Et pour ce que tu as dit sur Anna et son égoïsme ? Les âmes condamnées à l'Enfer et tout ça…c'est pareil pour toi ?

Castiel détourna la tête, tentant d'échapper à son regard.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis comme Anael…

-Hey hey, coupa doucement Dean en ramenant le visage de l'ange vers lui, je te juge pas. J'ai dit que je comprenais Anna. C'est encore plus vrai quand il s'agit de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aimais pas autant que je t'aime.

Bizarrement, il était sûr que c'était pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intension de dire. Mais à voir les yeux de son ange s'agrandir d'une surprise mêlée de joie et une légère coloration rosée couvrir ses joues, il ne le regretta même pas. Au contraire. Castiel était encore plus attirant ainsi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Dean.

Après avoir entendu une telle déclaration d'une créature céleste, Dean estima que personne ne pourrait le juger responsable de ses actions. Il se pencha brusquement en avant et embrassa passionnément son ange. Son ange. Castiel lui appartenait.

-Cas, grogna-t-il dans son cou, j'ai envie de toi.

Il hésita un instant.

-Est-ce que tu sais… ?

L'ange caresse son dos.

-Non. Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Dean ne put retenir un rire.

-Me mets pas la pression, surtout !

La main sur son dos se retira.

-Pardon, j'ignorais que je te faisais mal.

-De quoi tu…oh ! Non, non Cas ! Je veux dire, c'est jamais simple de bais…de faire l'amour à un puceau…une personne vierge…hem…inexpérimentée…bref…

Castiel leva un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas à châtier ton langage pour moi, Dean.

_Ca, ça reste à voir, chéri_, songea Winchester non sans ironie.

-Si je ne comprends pas un mot, je te demanderais.

_Ouiii, parce que j'ai très envie d'expliquer des termes comme « baiser » ou d'autre encore plus colorés à un ange immaculé…_

Castiel sourit tranquillement à la gêne qu'il lisait sur le visage de son compagnon.

-Montre-moi…Murmura-t-il en posant les lèvres sur celle de Dean.

* * *

Sentir le corps ferme onduler au-dessus du sien, frémir sous ses caresses était incomparable. Il faisait l'amour à son ange doucement, tendrement, selon un rythme qui ne lui était pas familier. Les yeux bleus de Castiel ne quittaient pas les siens, un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, disparaissant seulement lorsque son amant se mordait la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. L'ange découvrait la passion, mais conservait une sérénité qui rendait l'instant presque irréel. Alors que leur rythme s'accélérait, il tendit la main vers Dean

-Donne moi ta main, Dean, et quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit la douleur, ne ferme pas les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Oui.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'aurait jamais été si catégorique. Mais à présent…

-Alors aie confiance maintenant…

Dean hocha la tête et saisit la main tendue. L'ange posa la main offerte sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Une aura blanche commença à se former autour de la main de Dean, s'étendant à tout le corps de l'ange. La lueur devenait de plus en plus aveuglante, Dean plissa les yeux, tentant de se protéger sans détourner le regard. Lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à lui bruler il paniqua, voulu fermer les paumières… Castiel était-il en train de montrer sa véritable forme ? Allait-il lui détruire les yeux comme à Pamela ? Etait-ce une forme d'épreuve ?

Non, c'était Castiel. L'ange prêt à choir pour lui. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal._ Fais confiance pour une fois, Dean_. C'était difficile de se convaincre, il avait passé sa vie à se protéger…

-Cas…

Mais alors même que la douleur s'intensifiait, il sentit l'extase monter en lui, puissante, totalement différente de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Il se retint à peine de clore ses paupières sous l'exquise perfection des sensations qui l'envahissaient. Le visage de l'ange changeait sous ses yeux, ou plutôt, le visage de l'hôte disparaissait peu-à-peu sous un visage diffus, lumineux, d'une beauté incroyable. Castiel. Deux magnifiques ailes blanches s'ouvrirent de part et d'autre du corps de l'ange. La chambre avait disparu. Ils étaient dans un monde de lumière. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Dieu qu'il aimait Castiel…

-Je te l'ai dit, Dean. Tu es spécial.

La voix était différente, aérienne, irréelle.

-Où…

Castiel posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tout ce que je suis t'appartient à présent, Dean, à toi seul. Ce corps, mon âme…et ma grâce.

Dean ressentit une intense chaleur dans sa paume et la lueur devint bleutée, il sentit comme un léger courant électrique lui traverser la main, la sensation le menant à la jouissance.

_05 : 27 _

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le lit, les draps en vrac. A chambre n'avait pas changé, rien n'avait bougé. Castiel était étendu près de lui et le regardait, détendu et…un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Wow. Murmura Dean, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire. Nom de…hem...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Castiel s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violement. La télé s'alluma et grésilla, la lampe au-dessus du lit explosa et les rideaux s'arrachèrent. Uriel entra dans la pièce d'un pas martial, irradiant colère et rage. Dean, bien qu'effrayé, se redressa pour faire barrière de son corps entre Castiel et l'ange en furie.

-Tu oses t'interposer, espèce de sacrilège ! Elu de Dieu, ah !

Dean allait se lever lorsqu'il sentit la main de Castiel le retenir. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'ange et vit les doigts de celui-ci se diriger vers son front.

-Cas, ne fais pas ça.

Le sourire triste de son ange fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Castiel enfila son imperméable, terminant de se rhabiller avant de se tourner vers Uriel.

-Je sais qu'après le crime que j'ai commis je ne devrais pas te solliciter, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander, Uriel.

L'ange noir fixa sur lui ses yeux perçants.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne dis jamais à Dean que j'ai été damné. S'il demande, dis-lui qu'ils m'ont assigné ailleurs.

-Tu me demandes de mentir pour toi, déchu ?

-Non, pas pour moi. Pour Dean. Lui seul est important.

Uriel eut une moue méprisante, mais devant les yeux gris-bleus suppliants hocha la tête.

-Soit. Je ne dirai rien de ton bannissement.

Castiel eut l'air infiniment soulagé.

-Merci, Uriel.

Son compagnon fronça les sourcils, un soupçon de regret adoucissant un instant la dureté de son visage.

-Que ce singe ne pense qu'avec son instinct animal… mais toi, Castiel, toi tu savais ce qu'il t'en couterait. Ce qu'il en couterait aux âmes dont tu as la charge. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Tu ne comprends rien, Uriel, murmura l'ange déchu en caressant le visage endormi de son…amant. Dean m'aurait empêché de me sacrifier s'il avait pu, il n'est pas l'esclave de sa chair. Mais il avait besoin de moi. Il avait besoin de se savoir aimé et désiré. J'ai fait le choix d'accepter les tourments éternels pour pouvoir lui amener cette seule heure de répit. Et je ne le regrette pas.

-Tu es fou. Et égoïste. Tu ne mérites même pas ma pitié.

Castiel ne nia pas, il pencha la tête sur le coté et observa calmement Uriel.

-Si ce que j'ai fait cause tellement de mal, pourquoi notre Père ne m'a-t-il pas arrêté, Uriel ?

L'autre ange fronça les sourcils.

-Pour te punir de…

-Alors je te demande, s'il est prêt à sacrifier les âmes de tant d'être juste pour me punir moi, qui de nous deux est le plus insensible ?

Uriel semblait prêt à le détruire ici et maintenant.

-Blasphème ! S'écria-t-il.

-Je comprends mieux Anael à présent et je ne crois pas que notre Seigneur soit à ce point cruel. Peut-être nous trompons-nous sur sa volonté Uriel…Quoiqu'il en soit, je recevrai le châtiment que je mérite. Cela devrait te satisfaire.

Il contemplait à présent le visage endormi de Dean, regrettant de ne pouvoir plonger une dernière fois dans les pétillants yeux verts, tentant de graver les traits de son amour mortel dans sa mémoire. Après quelques minutes, il se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres.

-Adieu Dean, murmura-t-il doucement.

Puis il se leva et suivi Uriel afin de recevoir sa damnation.


End file.
